suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Electro Triple Star
Tim Ford, better known by his pseudonym Electro Triple Star, is a character in the video game Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes. In it he is the protagonist of the fictional video game Electric Thunder Tiger. Travis Touchdown enters the world of its unreleased sequel Electric Thunder Tiger II where he battles Triple Star. Story ;Events as the game was originally designed Tim Ford is a highly skilled electricity engineer. After meeting his wife at the Toast Gym, they settle down and have two daughters in Electric Speed City, which Ford designed. In the 23rd century, intelligent construction machines rise from the underground to take control of the city, prompting Ford to don a high-voltage suit and fight back under the name Electro Triple Star. He defeats the machines and they return underground. In the year 2223, the machines return to the surface more powerful than before and steal all light from the city. A terrorist group also attempts to take control of the city amidst the chaos. With the power to the city shut down, temperatures drop 20 degrees below zero and citizens freeze, leading Ford to once again transform into Triple Star. Despite his efforts to defend the city, Ford loses his family. This appears to be the point in the game when Touchdown and Badman enter its world. ;Events after Travis and Badman join the game Battling through Electric Thunder Tiger II, Touchdown reaches Electro Tower where he meets Electro Triple Star. Triple Star introduces himself as the main character of the hit arcade game Electric Thunder Tiger. Touchdown immediately recognizes him as a video game superstar and his hero, confessing he played the game for days. Triple Star ponders why they fight and is disappointed when Touchdown only claims to fight for the adrenaline. He begins to discuss family with Touchdown, lamenting that he could not protect his wife and two daughters. Touchdown boasts that he will reunite them, and although Triple Star is not initially inspired to fight, he agrees because in an action game, battling is the only outcome for them. In their battle, Triple Star admits Touchdown is a strong fighter wasting his life as an assassin, suggesting he stay in the world of video games. Touchdown retorts that games are meant to be played rather than lived. Triple Star expresses interest in Touchdown appearing in the next Electric Thunder Tiger title and they continue to fight. Touchdown defeats Triple Star, who gives thanks as his legendary status in Electric Thunder Tiger has become uncomfortably painful. He claims Touchdown is beyond redemption but grieves that they could not have met some other way. Touchdown bids farewell to his hero before White Sheepman expels him from the game. Contemplating his fight with Triple Star later, Touchdown believes an Electric Thunder Tiger III featuring himself could be possible. Quotes * "Electricity is my blood. Your arrival gets my electricity rushing. It's a bad omen." References Category:Bosses in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes Category:Characters in Electric Thunder Tiger Category:Characters in Electric Thunder Tiger II Category:Characters in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes Category:Death Drivers Category:Males